conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Edor
) |demonym = Edorian |government_type = with strong elements |leader_title1 = State President |leader_name1 = Maria Yanus |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Larwey Jones |leader_title3 = Deputy Chancellor |leader_name3 = Vacant |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Chamber of Consul |lower_house = House of Representatives |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Republic of Edor, commonly known as just Edor, is a galactic located within the Jaynor system which is located within the Western Galactic Quadrant-B. The nation occupies the entirety of the planet of Edor which is its home planet and it also has large holdings on Aeross and various other galactic port regions scattered on other planets. The country's capital is Seazar located on the Great Edor Plain. The capital was rebuilt over a 15 year period after the destruction of the Seazar Peninsuala by the Order of Civil Knights. The country is surrounded by 5 oceans which are then subdivided into multiple seas. The country also owns Gregor Island on the planet of Aeross and is home to the city of Gregoria, which is the largest galactic port in the Untantau galaxy. The country officially calls itself a federal representative democracy though many scholars believe it is more correct to call the country a social democracy due to the fact that the Edor Social Peoples Party has ruled the country for 87 years. The party took control in 4020 general election and has held a sustainable majority since then. The party has remained popular throughout the years but almost lost its power in the 4062 general election due to the Heyfurd corruption scandal. The government is made up of the Chancellery, the Parliament and the State President. The Chancellor is the and is usually the leader of the largest party in parliament or is the representative who can command the largest majority. The parliament is the main in the republic and passes galactic law, the law that governs all galactic interests and subservient legislatures. The State President is the and is elected in a mass galactic election. The State President acts as the states main foreign envoy, signs laws, overlook the government, open and dissolve parliament and appoint/remove government ministers and directors. The power of the government is outlined in the Third Constitution. The third constitution replaced the Second Constitution of the Republic of Edor in 2069. Even though the third constitution has been praised for its openness to it has been criticized for being centered around the GSPP. The current Chancellor is Larwey Jones who also serves as the GSPP Chairman. Jones has been one of the most influential members of the party and he previously served as General Secretary and also as Superintendent of the GSPP Policy Commission. There is currently no Deputy Chancellor and the office has remained vacant since the death of former Deputy Chancellor, Petrov Gulag in 4105. The current State President is Maria Yanus, who has been State President since her election 4089. She has the second longest term years in total, behind only President Robert Vellehume, Yanus does have the longest consecutive terms as she has won 4 elections. The Republic of Edor has its roots in the Rael Empire. The Rael Empire existed from 2002 until 2317. The empire was at its height from 2089 until 2225. The empire had expanded into a variety of star systems through its rapid . The efforts of the United Interstellar Company and the various governments of the Rael planet led to fruition of the first near light speed craft. This allowed the governments of Rael to expand across the Raelty system and to become a interplanetary power. The various states of Rael formed into a superstate in 2001 and the empire grew from there. The Edor planet was not colonized until the Great Invasion which led to the downfall of 4 on Edor. The invasion took place towards the end of the Rael Golden Age in 2198. By 2210 the entire planet of Edor had been surrendered to Rael and only various insurgency groups remained. As the Rael Empire expanded the power of the Rothschild dynasty decreased. The family had ruled as the Monarch of Rael since its union but had found it hard to control the vast empire. Communication was insufficient for a state of its size and federal regions soon acted on its own accord. This all began in 2225 when the regional powers began handling their own foreign affairs. Edor was a huge trading planet and had become influential within the empire. The Rothschild family ignored this and were more focused on their business ventures. By 2294 the Edor Locality Forces was established which acted as the military. The Rothschilds seen this as a weakness and ordered the disbandment of the GLF. A combined effort of politicians and military campaigns eventually descended into war with the creation of the Rael Civil War which lasted from 2296 until the empires collapse in 2317. The Republic of Edor was declared an independent state 2 December 2317 and signed the Grand Treaty of Edor along with the other participants in the civil war. The Rael Empire was officially dissolved on the 31 December 2317 and gave its final speech to the Untantau Polity Conference declaring the independence of its former colonies. The Rael Empire was succeeded by the Republic of Raelia which took over the former empires planet. The economy of Edor has a vastly diverse economy and has large inputs across a variety of sectors. The most notable sector is and . The two largest employers in republic are the two main companies in those sectors, Haswell Production Co. and United Trading and Merchants Corporation respectively. The latter was formerly a and was formed after the dawn of the GSPP. The government sold of 98.6% of its shares in 4103 to encourage more competition and to expand the economy even further. Land management is strictly regulated by the Land Management Agency. All people are allocated a free plot of land that cannot be resold. More land can be bought and sold but the LMA oversees this business. The LMA is known for confiscating land that is unused without compensation. Any land that is confiscated is usually resold or redistributed by the government. The republic has an annual ( ) in or around 887 trillion. The sheer amount of money that is disposable by the government has made Edor one of the most popular states in the galaxy and also one of the best standards of living anywhere. All citizens receive and (at all levels). Healthcare is provided through a variety of Planetary Health Boards which receive money from the Department of Health, Wellbeing and Assistance and then divide that money further into regional health boards and local health boards. Education is directly administered by the Department of Education and Learning. The department allocates a budget to each educational institution and also sets asides large amounts of money for purchasing , books, stationery and any other goods that may be needed. The Republic of Edor helped find Untantau Interstellar Cooperation Conference in 3987. The country had previously been a member of the Untantau Polity Conference which it left in 3980 due to ever increasing stranglehold of the Eerv Federation on the conference. After the Eervian Revolution in 3984 the UPC was disbanded and a large conference known as the Seazar Interpolity Conference took place. The Document of Untantau Unity and Cooperation was written up at the 5 month conference and formed the basis for the replacement conference. Edor has had good relations with all UICC members since its creation, except during the Third Galactic War from 4011-4017 when large portions of the galaxy fell out over the Non-galactic Expansion Program. Edor has had a long standing relationship with the Republic of Juno and the Regalian Empire who are two of its largest trading partners. History Pre-colonisation Before the colonization of Edor, there had been 4 large sovereign nations in control of the planet. Various other semi-states dotted around the globe but Edor was relatively industrialized and was pre-galactic stage in terms of development. The planets states had relatively strong armies and had held of foreign invasions in the past, however, these were largely confined to the Jaynor system and did not include intergalactic invasions like the invasion performed by the Rael Empire. The largest of the 4 sovereign nations was the Kingdom of Paru. The Kingdom had a population of approximately 10 billion and an annual GDP (PPP) of 311 trillion Paruian dimes. The country had the largest economy, land area and military and overshadowed the smaller sovereign states. For years Edor had been a planet on the brink of war as many of these superstates wished to breakup into the former system of governance in Edor, which was that each settlement had their own set of laws and all settlements co-operated with each other. Even though this system was effective in terms of crime and providing basic means to everyone, it lacked efficiency in terms of large-scale technological breakthroughs. This system came to an end when the Edor Union Conference took place in 1765. The three most powerful nations at the time; Rhodesia, Breifne and Salztern, all announced their campaign to unite the planet under 3 nation states. This sparked the Great Edorian War and led to the death of 15% of the world population. The triple alliance of Rhodesia, Breifne and Salztern overthrew all the other governments except for Paru. Paru was the only to reject the ruling of the GUC and defended its homeland against their invaders. The Invasion of Paru began on the 13 October 1769 but was repelled. A bloody stalemate fight began as the GUC alliance dug itself into the ground just on the border of Paru and prepared to stop any counter offensive. This stalemate continued until February 1771 when the GUC sued for peace. Various rebellions had occurred on its new lands and it had to deploy troops elsewhere. Paru was also growing exponentially in terms of population as it took in millions of refugees who helped improve economic output. On the 13 February 1771 the Treaty of Edor Unification was signed and ended the war but formalized the system that was in place. The planet survived well and was soon booming from the unification of industry. People had more money and the standard of living rose. The pay gap fell but the stark difference in wealth distribution also increased. There were still multiple rebellions within the three states and Paru was the only country with a peaceful climate. This proved necessary as it allowed it to develop faster then ever and too prepare for a galactic invasion even though it had no idea such an invasion was too happen. It was known that other planets in the Jaynor system were inhabited but the Edor government believed no one was able to reach the planet. In 2196 the Institute for Interstellar Signalling and Discovery on Rael picked up a large inter-planetary system confined signal coming from Western-Galactic Quadrant B. This quadrant had been relatively explored except for the Haritus Local Group which had not been explored due to financial restrictions. This signal sparked interest as it was believed a large state was on the verge of galactic exploration, therefore posing threat to the autonomy of the Rael Empire. Colonisation Semi autonomy De-facto independence Independence war Post war years Expansion and conquests Rise of social democracy Current era (4020-present) Politics Government State President Chancellor Legislature Law Military The Armed Forces of Edor are by far the most technologically advanced military in the galaxy. The Edor republic was one of the first states to move away from the infantry horde theory, a military theory that believed a large ground army was the best option for a nations success. Even though this way of thinking is effective in dominating a single planetary entity it is ineffective on a galactic scale. Infantry are vulnerable to advanced star fighters which can easily take out 10,000 men in a few swoops. Edor was one of the first countries to establish the a galactic defense force, called the Edor Galactic Defense. The defense focused on machine power and developing star fighters and star ships. Edor also focused on keeping infantry to a minimum but making them highly trained. After the independence of Edor 2317, Arnold Gerald Davis, insisted that if Edor was to maintain its current state and expand, it needed to impose a strong and also to have a strong communication system through the use of military Economy Geography Category:Republic of Edor Category:States within the Jaynor system Category:Jaynor superstates Category:Edor (planet)